


Thorns

by imagine43



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, First posted fic, GTA BBS gang AU, Illness, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Take it easy on me, Unrequited Love, kind of similar to hanahaki disease, not a happy story by any means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine43/pseuds/imagine43
Summary: There is a disease, only known as the thorns, which can sprout from a longing heart suffering from unrequited love. The only cure is for the object of the host's affection to return their feelings. If they don't, the black thorns spread rapidly, killing the host.Evan finds a line of the telling thorns over his heart, and some of the others have a suspicion they know who Evan longs for.





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Just be warned, this is pretty dark and sad. If you don't want to read that kind of stuff, just click away. If you don't click away and end up reading this, I'm sorry if I happen to hurt your feelings.

When it first started, Evan didn’t know anything was wrong. He had no idea what it meant. He thought it was just a cough, like the many that he had gotten in the past. Though, he started to suspect that something was up when the little ‘cough’ lasted for nearly two months.

That’s when he finally noticed the marks. The marks that seal your fate.

A small, faint line of black thorns over where his heart lies beneath the skin.

Until now, he thought it was only a rumor. Sure, there was research and such, but it just seemed so outlandish, Evan couldn’t do anything _but _not believe in it. But who did believe in a disease that is caused by unrequited love?

Certainly, nobody that Evan associates with; not that he knows of anyways.

But now, nearly a month later, there is no way for him to deny it. Not with the dark pattern of thorns tearing their way underneath his skin. The infection has spread through most of his chest and has barely begun to reach toward his limbs.

Well, for now at least.

He can feel it, every time those horrible spikes move and grow underneath his skin—every time he’s too close to _him. _

_Him _being the one that caused all of this in the first place.

Delirious.

He didn’t know when he fell for the clown, but it must’ve been when Delirious saved his life, or maybe when he and Delirious were trapped and thought that they were going to die, but somehow made it out of there alive… together.

When the thorns started to grow.

He didn’t want to tell anyone—he would hate to worry his friends like that. This is his problem to deal with, and nobody else’s. Not even the man who caused it. Evan has done hours and hours of research trying to figure out what this disease even is, and how he can save himself from it.

He found out that the disease starts at the heart, obviously, slowly moving along all muscles in the body as vines, growing the notorious thorns gradually, so as to not kill the host immediately. Once it is done spreading, it usually has weakened the host enough that it has taken over nearly every inch of the body, disabling full muscle control, making the host unable to move. Then, eventually, once the host has nothing left for the disease to feed on, nor any more room to grow, it tightens its grip on the heart, killing the host from either the trauma, or internal bleeding.

Because of the fact that the disease weaves itself around major muscles firmly, and that it’s super sharp, it makes it so that doctors are unable to remove the disease without majorly injuring the host. There is no way to stop it or reverse it either, since nobody even knows what causes the disease itself. The only way to potentially slow it is for the person to confess their love and have that love returned. And even then, the host will only usually live about half of their normal lifespan.

That means, if you get it, you’re gonna die from it. Period.

There is another way that someone can at least slow the spread of the disease. Oddly enough, distancing yourself from the one you love can actually stop the growth, while getting too close makes it grow at an accelerated rate.

So, either you die rapidly around the people that you love, or you die slowly all by yourself. Either way, it seems like a bitch of a decision to make.

According to the websites that he has read, someone who stays around the one they love usually lasts around two and a half years without returned feelings after the first bit of thorns show, sometimes less, the stronger your affection is.

And considering how much he loves Delirious, he can’t help but fear the worst.

He can’t even look at him without feeling his heart flutter and his breath stop. Even when the idiot is doing something daring or dumb, Evan can’t help but love him all the same. Somehow, the maniac crawled his way into his heart and made a home there. Almost literally.

The sad thing is, Evan isn’t even mad about it.

Even if he doesn’t love him back, he doesn’t mind dying for him, so long as he can be near him until he eventually does.

He knows in his now suffocating heart that he wouldn’t want to die any other way.

<-------------=+=-------------->

Just like any regular day, the gang is working on a mission, this time just recon from their home. They are in the boring part of the mission, just waiting around and having idle chitchat. Someone eventually decides that a game of would you rather is a good idea.

“So, Tyler, would you rather murder a family of four, or lick a dude’s taint?” Mini asks.

“Fuck dude, I don’t know! Probably murder the family, depending on how shitty they are.” Wildcat says, and everyone laughs.

“Shut up! Fine, Delirious… would you rather fuck a dude, or—”

Delirious interrupts him, “Whatever the other thing is. You know I’m not a fucking queer dude!”

Everything around Evan fades out when he hears the words. They strike him in a way that words like that have never struck him before, and he can almost hear his heart pulsing in his ears. His chest constricts with a familiar pain, the thorns tearing their way through his chest once again.

He does everything he can to avoid suspicion long enough for him to leave the room and lock himself in the bathroom. As soon as the door is shut, he coughs and coughs, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

When he pulls his hand back, he sees that it is absolutely covered in blood, and it drips down onto the sink messily. He is in shock—it has never made him bleed this badly before, usually only a splotch or two. He pulls his shirt up to see how much it grew in the past couple of minutes, and to his horror, there isn’t a single piece of skin not blackened by the thorns on his chest, and the vines have already spread along his arms, though the thorns haven’t grown in completely yet.

Before he can inspect any further, there is a knock at the door.

“Hey, are you done in there?” Moo asks kindly.

Evan immediately rushes to clean all the blood that spilled on the sink, though some of it has already started to stain the cheap sink.

“Uh, y-yea, just give me a second!” He says, washing his hands and hastily double-checking for any visible blood.

He opens the door and smiles at Moo before walking away, toward his office, to watch the surveillance videos they have streaming.

When Moo walks in the bathroom, despite Evan’s attempts, he finds faint splotches of blood on the counter, and from the looks of it, they are fresh. Evan has never withheld anything from Moo, since he’s the team’s medic, so Moo is immediately worried.

He storms down the hall to where he knows Evan will be, and closes the door once he is sure that it’s just the two of them.

“Evan, why is there blood in the bathroom?”

The question throws Evan off, but he recovers quickly, “Uh, I had a bloody nose.”

Moo gives him a look, “Then why is there no blood on your nose, but blood on the corners of your mouth?” Evan doesn’t respond, so Moo continues, “Evan, as your medic, I have to know what the hell is going on.”

“I… it’s nothing Moo. If anything goes wrong, I’ll let you know, ok?”

Moo slams his hand down on the table, “Bullshit!” Evan looks up in shock, not expecting Moo to react like that. “Evan, I know you’re hiding something. Please, just let me help you!”

Evan refuses to meet his eyes, so Moo knows exactly what’s wrong.

“You have thorns, don’t you?”

Evan looks up in shock at that, “How… how did you…?”

“I know you would tell me if it was literally anything else. Because you don’t think there is anything I can do, and you would rather just ride it out alone than to inconvenience me, isn’t that right?” Moo says, folding his arms.

“I… I don’t want anybody to worry about me, that’s all. There’s no way to reverse this, so why put everyone through the pain of knowing, but not being able to do anything about it?” Evan says, dropping his gaze again.

“How long has it been going on?” Moo asks, unwilling to answer his previous question.

“Uh, about seven months. Why?” Evan responds casually.

His eyes bulge, “Wh- Uh, can you take your shirt off for me?” Moo says, trying to contain his horror.

Evan reluctantly does as he is told, and Moo lets out a small gasp. Moo walks forward until he can reach him, and touches the marks lightly, feeling a tiny protrusion under his skin, over his heart. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner Evan?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Evan puts his shirt back on, done with the pitying looks he is getting from Moo. He meets eyes with his good friend, “So, how… how long do you think I have?”

Moo stays silent for a moment and closes his eyes, almost as if it hurts him to even think about it. “From what I’ve learned from previous patients, if you are this bad after only seven months, then you have a little over a year, so long as you stay away from whoever it is that your affection is for.”

Evan pauses, “What… what if I can’t stay away?”

Moo shakes his head, “Then… you have a year, at the most. Maybe less, depending on how much you love this person.” He doesn’t say his name, though he knows exactly who Evan has fallen for.

Evan is silent for a moment, “Well… a year. That’s… that’s not too bad. You can do a lot of things in a year…”

Moo walks out of the room, and for a moment, Evan is worried that he’s upset with him. That is, until Moo comes back with two bottles of medication. He hands them to Evan and points to one of them, “This is a strong pain medication, for when you have to be in close proximity to… whoever it is, or when you feel the thorns moving. It’s fast acting, so it should help.” he points to the other, “This is a medication that me and my wife invented a while back. It’s got an acid that is meant specifically for the thorns, and it helps control bleeding as well by thickening the blood and restricting the capillaries in affected areas. I hope it can help at least a little bit. It won’t stop the spread, but it can at least slow it down, until the thorns become immune to it. It should buy you about two months.”

Evan smiles sadly at the other, “Thank you so much Moo. Really, this is more than I could ever ask for. Two more months… that’s… that means the world to me.”

“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to come up with a way to help you Evan.” Evan smiles appreciatively, and Moo smiles back before he walks toward the door.

Before he leaves, Evan stops him, “Moo? Please don’t tell the others… they don’t need to know yet.”

Moo nods, “I would never disclose my patient’s information, Evan. You have nothing to worry about.”

Moo leaves, and Evan is left to his thoughts.

_You have nothing to worry about._

If only.

<-------------=+=-------------->

About six months later, the team is pinned down in a firefight—the result of a deal gone wrong. All Evan can think about is Delirious, and whether or not he is safe. He scans the area for the other, and sees him behind the car across from him, shooting and dodging the bullets coming his way.

He can’t focus on anything but him, and before he even registers what he is doing, he runs from his car to the other, falling at Delirious’ side. He grabs his arm and pulls him down, yelling at him to come with him.

Delirious insists that he can keep fighting, but Evan contests that it is better if they just get out of here, to safety. Delirious finally agrees, and the two get ready to cross back over. Evan has his body facing toward the enemy, Delirious safely behind him. As they cross, Evan shoots at the enemy, attempting to suppress them and cover Delirious.

Before they make it all the way across, Evan feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he collapses against the back of the car that he is now safely behind.

Delirious stops and looks back, seeing his best friend holding his injured shoulder, “Evan, shit!” he starts to run toward him, but Wildcat stops him, dropping by Evan’s side.

“No, go with Terroriser, I got him!” Wildcat says, pulling out tape and gauze. When he tears Evan’s sleeve, he gasps at the sight.

Evil black thorns, on every bit of his upper arm.

“What… Evan, what the fuck! Why the fuck didn’t you say anything!? I know what this shit is, so don’t fucking play dumb with me!”

Evan doesn’t know what to say, and is too tired to make up an excuse, so he just concedes, “I know… I didn’t want to… to scare you guys.” His vision is fading fast, so he quickly makes a statement “Please… just don’t tell…”

Then the world goes dark.

<-------------=+=-------------->

When Vanoss wakes up, he immediately recognizes the room as Moo’s operating room. He feels a weight on the side of his bed, so he looks, and his heart nearly melts at the sight his eyes are met with.

It’s Delirious, his head resting on his folded arms, fast asleep. If Evan’s heart wasn’t being constrained by thorns, then he’s sure it would’ve exploded.

Delirious must’ve heard his thoughts, because he inhales deeply and moves his head, squinting in Evan’s direction.

“Mornin’ Evan.” He says with the cutest smile.

Evan smiles back, “Same to you.” It’s only then that he realizes that his arm is completely exposed, and that Delirious has seen his illness firsthand. He hurries to try and cover it up, though he knows it’s in vain.

Delirious stops him, “Why you coverin’ them up? I think your tattoos are sick. I didn’t even know you _had _any tattoos. When did you get them?”

Evan doesn’t have a lie in mind, but luckily, Moo walks in at the perfect time to bail him out. “I told you Delirious, he got them about a year ago.”

“Really? You told me that? Well, I guess my memory’s a little worse than I thought.” He grins widely, “You know me though, I’m a big fan of tattoos—that’s why I have so many of them!” He lifts his shirt, “This one is my absolute favorite though, it’s a shark—a fierce predator that don’t take no shit from nobody!”

Delirious continues to show Evan each and every one of his tattoos, giving detailed explanations and stories for each one. Evan just gets lost in thought, thinking about how cute, how perfect Delirious is.

How he’ll never see him again after a few months.

He falls into another coughing fit, his entire upper body constricting in pain. Delirious freaks out, the smile falling from his face immediately, and leaning in toward Evan.

“Hey, what the fuck is happening, are you ok?” Delirious says, but Evan can’t answer.

Moo tells Delirious to leave, and after a bit of back-and-forth, Delirious finally gives in, letting Moo treat his patient.

“He’d better be all good and healthy once I get back Moo! Don’t you hurt my best friend!” Delirious says, shutting the door behind him.

Evan’s cough quickly subsides once Delirious is gone, and Moo helps him clean up the blood with a couple of towels. Once that is done, Moo stands back, folding his arms over his chest.

“I knew it.”

Evan looks in confusion, so Moo elaborates, “It was Delirious, the whole time… I knew it.”

Evan drops his head, not even bothering to argue. Instead, tears begin to fall down his face. Moo hugs him from the side, attempting to calm him down.

After a few moments of nothing but sobs filling the small room, Evan decides to speak, “I’m so scared Moo… I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose him, but I don’t want to die either” he hugs Moo even tighter, letting fresh tears fall, “I don’t want to die!”

Moo cries with him, but fights back his tears after a little while, trying to be strong for his broken friend. “Evan, I know it’s hard to hear, but you have to tell him—even if you’re afraid you’ll lose him. If you say nothing, then your fate is sealed, far sooner than it should be.”

Moo gathers up the bloody towels and walks to the door, “I know it’s not my place, but as your friend, you need to tell him.”

After the door shuts behind Moo, Evan breaks down once again.

What is he going to do?

<-------------=+=-------------->

About three weeks later, Evan has almost completely recovered from his wound, except for the fact that he has to keep his arm in a sling and take heavy medication for a while.

Also, the fact that the thorns have gotten so thick in his chest that they are visibly protruding beneath the skin is a problem as well.

Wildcat went to talk to him almost the second that he was discharged from Moo’s intensive care, prodding him about the thorns.

_“It’s Delirious, isn’t it?” _

_Evan didn’t respond, so Wildcat knew he was right._

_He huffed a laugh, “When are you going to tell him?” _

_Evan gave him a look, “You know I can’t tell him anything Tyler. I don’t want him to think that he’s responsible for my death, just because he didn’t return my feelings.”_

_Wildcat grabbed his friend’s uninjured arm, “Don’t fucking talk like that, you don’t even know how he feels yet! He might like you back that way, if you would just tell him.”_

_“I just… can’t…”_

_Wildcat rolled his eyes, “So, you’re willing to throw your life away because you’re afraid he’ll reject you?”_

_“Yes! If it means that I am guaranteed to get to spend the last piece of my life near him, then it is all worth it!”_

_“It would be more worth it if you told him, then you two could live happily ever after!”_

_“It isn’t that simple, and you know it Tyler.” Evan paused, “If he doesn’t love me back, which we both know damn well is the truth, my body will go into the last stages of the disease, and I will die within a week. Is that what you want? do you want me to shorten my life on the off-chance that he might feel the same?”_

_Tyler was silent for a moment, but responded, “You’re right. You’re right, as usual. But Evan, you have to promise me something.” Evan looked at him, silently giving him permission to continue, so Wildcat did, only choking on his words slightly, “ You have to promise me that you’ll tell him before you die, just as a last resort, ok? Even if only to buy a few days, please?”_

_Evan nodded, and Tyler was satisfied with his response._

_Wildcat turned away and discreetly wiped away a stray tear, “Good.”_

For now, though, the gang has some down time for once, and everyone is making the most of it. Or at least, as much as thy can while laying low in a safehouse. That means no internet, no phones, nothing. So, most of the guys are playing cards, namely slapjack, while the remainder are doing their own thing.

Evan watches from a distance, letting the chaos unfold with him far away from it. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he watches Delirious slap the deck with a victorious cackle.

His thoughts shift to how things are going to look when he’s gone. He knows that even if Delirious doesn’t love him, he still cares deeply for him, since the two of them are best friends. One way or the other, Delirious is going to take Evan’s death really hard.

Evan loves Delirious for being so carefree and random, and he’s afraid that he won’t be the same after he dies.

His chest begins to ache again, and Evan has to fight the urge to cough, though he can taste the blood in his mouth, he quickly tries to make an escape from the room, but Delirious catches him.

“Hey Evan, where are you going?”

Evan turns toward him, “I’m just feeling a little sick is all. I think I’m gonna lay down.”

Delirious stands up from his seat, abandoning the game he was previously very invested in. “I’m out guys, I’m gonna go help Evan.”

Evan tries to protest, but Delirious insists that he wants to take care of him and get their leader back to tip-top shape. They make their way to Evan’s room, which is a total mess right now. Delirious helps Evan sit down on the bed, then grabs his medicines from the nightstand.

“Which ones do you need?” Evan tells him which, and Delirious gets out what he needs. He sees the bottle of unmarked medicine, the one that Moo made, “What’s this one for?”

“Oh uh… that’s just something that Moo whipped up to help my arm heal faster.” He lies, hoping that Delirious buys it.

Luckily, he does, and hands Evan the medicine and a glass of water, then cleans up the room a little bit while Evan is taking his medicine. When Delirious takes the glass back from Evan, he notices more of the marks along his hand, which weren’t there before.

“You must really like that design huh? Enough to get it tattooed all over your hands too. Now that’s dedication!” Delirious says, running his fingers over the faint darkness littering Evan.

Something seems to click in Delirious’ head, because he just stares intently at the marks, not saying anything.

Before he can put all the pieces together, Evan kicks him out, telling him that he needs some sleep. After the door shuts, Evan watches silently as more vines painfully spread through his hand and around his fingers, the thorns not too long after.

As he watches, he thinks of how easy it would’ve been, just to tell him right there, but instead, he choked, once again. Too cowardly to confront his problems.

Even if his problems kill him.

<-------------=+=-------------->

It’s only a couple of hours later that Delirious comes storming into his room.

“I figured it out Evan, I know I’m not smart or fast, but I finally figured it out. The ‘tattoos’, the medication, coughing up blood, you bein’ unable to move a lot lately— you have the fucking thorns, and you didn’t tell me, your best friend! Why didn’t you tell me Evan?” he pauses, more pieces connecting.

“Wait, who… who is it, Evan?”

When Evan doesn’t respond, Delirious knows that it’s him.

He can’t form any words, and instead rushes out of the room and to his own. He packs all the things he needs, and leaves, stopping by Moo’s office on the way out.

“Moo, I have to go. I know about Evan, and I can’t stay near him and hurt him anymore. Tell him I’m sorry that I’m such a bad friend.”

And with that, he’s gone.

<-------------=+=-------------->

Evan doesn’t take the rejection well, and over the course of only a week and a half, his body is thrown into the last stages of the disease, completely bedridden and immobile. Despite Delirious being so far away, the thorns continue to grow at an alarming rate, some even breaking through the skin and coiling around Evan’s body. So much so that Moo has to keep Evan on intense pain medication and an IV for the lost blood just for him to stay conscious.

Moo knows that they are entering the final days of Evan’s life, so he does everything that he can to make him comfortable. Which is hard, considering that any movement hurts him, and he can't eat or drink anything without severe pain. After another few days, Evan completely loses his vocal abilities, so he has to write down whenever he wants something.

It breaks Moo’s heart to read the barely legible note scrawled onto the paper.

‘_Need to see him one more time’_

So, he knows how close he is to death as well.

Moo pulls out his phone and sends a text, tears obscuring his vision.

<-------------=+=-------------->

Delirious really doesn’t know what to do. He has never known what love has felt like, considering that he was raised in an abusive home, and taught that loving another man romantically was a major sin.

He always knew that he felt something for Evan, but all these years, he just thought that it was because he was his best friend.

Whatever the case, whether he loves him or not, he doesn’t want to take a chance and be near Evan, killing him faster if he actually doesn’t love him that way. He would rather never see him again, if it means that he could just live.

But, he knows that that isn’t possible.

Evan is going to die, it’s just a matter of time.

The thought brings tears to his eyes for the millionth time that night. When his phone buzzes, he fears the worst

And rightfully so.

<-------------=+=-------------->

When Delirious shows back up at the base, everyone gives him a somber look and pats him on the shoulder. He finally reaches the medical room that Evan is being held in, and hesitates behind the closed door. Does he really want to do this? If it weren’t for him, Evan wouldn’t even be in this situation.

He turns around, and is met by Moo. “Moo, I just can’t do this. He’ll die faster if I go in there. I couldn’t live with myself if I did!”

Moo squints his eyes, “But you _could _live with yourself if he died slowly and alone?” Delirious looks down, and Moo continues, “Evan is going to die, there is nothing that can save him now. The least we can do is honor his final wish, which is to see the one he loves… you.”

A tear falls down Delirious’ cheek, and he quickly wipes it away. He turns back towards the door, finally gathering the courage to pull down on the handle, and opening the door.

The sight that he is met with almost causes him to fall to his knees. There is almost no semblance of Evan left, replaced by thick, thorny vines covering every bit of his body. Moo had taken his shirt off a while ago, because the vines were protruding so badly on his chest and arms..

There are even vines spiraling over his face and neck, leaving only strips of the original Evan in view.

Although he can’t speak, Evan greets Delirious warmly with a massive, genuine smile. Delirious rushes to the side of the bed, tears freely falling from his eyes.

“Evan, I am so sorry. I should’ve been here for you, I should’ve never run off like that, I had no idea that this would happen, I thought I was doing something good for you!” he grabs Evan’s hands in his own, feeling and seeing the thorns growing beneath the skin, to his horror.

When he looks up, he is met with an intense gaze that tells Delirious everything that he needs to know.

_I forgive you_

_You have nothing to apologize for_

_I could never be mad at you_

The longer that he gazes into the brown orbs, he begins to realize that he feels something more intense than anything he has ever felt before. After a moment, he finally matches a word to the odd feeling.

“Evan… I think… I think I love you”

Evan smiles widely, and attempts to convey a message in the only way that he can now, after all his mobility left his body.

He mouths the very distinct words,

_I love you_

His face suddenly contorts with pain, and Delirious can see the vines contract under the translucent skin.

The light leaves Evan’s eyes, and the heart monitor flatlines.

Delirious begins to panic, even though he knew this moment was coming, “No, No! Please don’t leave Evan! I love you, I love you! You can’t die, I love you back!”

Delirious feels an intense pain in his chest, and he clutches his heart tightly. Moo and Tyler come into the room after they hear the screams, and take care of unhooking Evan from the machines.

Delirious runs from the room, and Wildcat and Moo watch him with sadness.

Wildcat turns to Moo, “I thought you said he had another four months. What happened?”

“Well, the stronger the love is, the quicker the host dies. In the many cases that I’ve dealt with this disease, I have never seen someone deteriorate this quickly, or intensely.” Moo says, covering Evan with a sheet.

“So, that means that he loved Delirious a lot?”

Moo can’t help his tears from falling, “It means that the love he felt for Delirious transcends anything we could ever comprehend.”

\------------=------------

Delirious rushes to the bathroom, unable to control his sudden cough. He feels the pain in his chest flare up again, and so he decides to check on it.

When he lifts his shirt, his nightmares come to life.

There, over his heart, lies the distinct sign of doom

A faint, black line of thorns.

He is in shock for a moment, then bursts into psychotic laughter, fully appreciating the irony of the situation. Because Evan was gone, his love would be unrequited, even if the other did have feelings for him when he was alive.

Once he calms down, he is able to speak, “Well, looks like I really am in love with you Evan. Are you happy now?” he pulls his gun out, turning it over in his hands. “It’s a reassuring feeling, finally knowing who you’re meant to be with. Now, it’s just a matter of _being _with them, since you decided to leave me here alone.”

He cocks the gun, and aims it at his traitorous heart.

“I’m sorry Evan, I’m not as strong as you.”

_BANG_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is the first fic that I've actually ever posted, but certainly not the first that I've ever written. It's probably bad that this is the first one I've posted. Welp, feel free to yell at me. I'd love to hear what you guys think, even if it's just angry noises and death threats. I have a much happier fic that I might post soon, we will see.


End file.
